


From Here, And Then On

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of death (Furuta), Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Years after everything, Hide and Kaneki finally reunite.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr. Gift for smoll-hide.

The CCG was in shambles. It only took five years after Kaneki’s rise as the one eye king to witness the fall of the mass organisation. Furuta was crafty and cunning, but too egotistical to see all his tactics and games were crumbling the force he had behind him. His death was one of the fatal blows for the CCG, but the last one was the reveal of the Washuu legacy. With public criticism and those who sympathized with ghouls within the organization itself, the CCG was left with only a fraction of the power it had before. Even then, there were few members who were adamant about destroying ghouls. Eventually they would fade too. Perhaps someday they would reform under a new leader. Despite the past of the organization, there were still ghouls who murdered and killed innocents, and something needed to be done about that. That was what Kaneki and his team were working on. Ghouls would never be accepted by society if they continued like they were, but at the very least, the good ones could live without fear for their lives and for their loved ones.

Five years earlier, Kaneki never expected he would be sitting in a coffee shop, his chest seizing as he saw a familiar face pop into view. He never thought, out of all the battles he fought and all the near-death experiences he had, he would be most terrified of meeting Hide again.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Hide sat down across from Kaneki, his brown eyes as soft as Kaneki remembered them.

“I haven’t,” Kaneki lied. Hide first contacted Kaneki years earlier. Kaneki could hardly believe it, though some part of him hoped it to be true. When Hide asked to meet, Kaneki agreed readily. However, when he saw Hide sitting (in the same coffee shop they were in now), he couldn’t bring himself to walk inside. He was quick to remember Hide’s expression in the sewers and the sacrifice he made for Kaneki back then. It wasn’t something Kaneki wanted to happen again. He couldn’t bring Hide back into his life with the way it still was.

But now…

Perhaps that’s why he found himself in the coffee shop Hide frequented.

Hide pursed his lips, brushing his brown bangs out of his face. “Yeah, you have.” But, when he glanced up at Kaneki’s pained expression, his face softened. “Not that I don’t understand why you did it. I want you to be safe too. You wanted to keep me from getting wrapped up in everything, but pushing me away wasn’t the way to do that. I thought what happened then – back in the sewers – “

Kaneki flinched, his eyes catching on the scar peeking out of the collar of Hide’s shirt.

“…would have been enough to prove that.” Hide pried one of Kaneki’s hands off his coffee cup. He hadn’t realized how tight he was holding it. Hide massaging Kaneki’s hand and playing with the pads of his fingers. “I’m just happy to see you again.”

Kaneki felt a lump in his throat, but he still managed to speak. “I missed you. I’ve been so lonely.”

Hide cupped Kaneki’s hand. “Yeah,” he uttered in agreeance. He caught Kaneki’s gaze hesitantly. “Does that mean you’re done pushing me away?”

Kaneki nodded sharply. He couldn’t do it anymore. He just couldn’t.

“I’m glad.” Hide reached over the table, wiping a tear from Kaneki’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Kaneki knew he hurt Hide, in more ways than one. He didn’t think he could ever forgive himself. It felt like there was a hole eating its way through his stomach and his head spun as he felt rising nausea.

“Hey.” Hide squeezed his hand, drawing him back. “You always focus too much on the past. Let’s just start over, okay? We have so much to catch up on anyway.” Hide perked up. “Do you want to see my new apartment? It’s pretty close to here, and is much cozier.”

Hide stood and Kaneki followed, holding onto Hide’s hand tightly as he led him out of the coffee shop. He zoned out for most of the walk, trying to think about what Hide told him. He wanted to think about the future and forget about the past, but what that even possible? Kaneki didn’t think he’d be able to let go.

Hide’s apartment was toned down, though it held some of the same brightness reminiscent of Hide’s old place when they were both in university. There was one thing Kaneki did recognize though, and that was the brown, food-stained, old couch placed in the middle of the living room. Kaneki flopped down on the familiar cushions, smiling as he felt they were almost as soft and comfortable as they used to be.

Hide sat down beside him, snagging a blanket that was draped off the back of the couch. He wrapped it around Kaneki’s shoulders, smiling gently.

“Aren’t I a little old to be comforted like this?” It reminded Kaneki of when they were teenagers and Hide would take care of him when he left his aunt’s for a few days.

“As if.” Hide also wrapped Kaneki in his arms. “It’s nice, isn’t it? Don’t deny yourself that.” Hide seemingly decided something, then kissed Kaneki gently over the brow. “So,” he said. “Since we’re starting over, does that mean we can have another first date too?” Hide laughed gently. “Because… I mean, I’d really like a second chance at that.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Kaneki smiled at the memory. “You just spilt your drink all over me.”

“Then sneezed in your face when I tried to kiss you.”

“The kiss was _okay_ after that.” Kaneki joined in on Hide’s laughter.

Hide snorted. “If you consider _okay_ slobbering all over your face.” Hide rested his head against his and Kaneki felt his heart squeeze gently.

“A second first date sounds nice.” Kaneki turned towards Hide, pressing their lips together gently. Perhaps he could do it. He could move forward. He could start a new life with Hide, in the new world he created.

Maybe, he felt a little hopeful.


End file.
